Kindergarten
by lake90
Summary: Was passiert wenn zwei Ninjas in Kleinkinder Format (Namens Naruto und Shikamaru) Asuma und Kakashi auf die Probe stellen. Wieso waren die beiden überhaupt Kleinkinder?
1. 2 Halbe Meter

Schön das ihr trotz der mäßigen Kurzbeschreibung den weg hier her gefunden habt.  
Paar Sachen vor weg. Ich kennen nur die Animes zu Naruto und bin gerade bei Naruto Shippuuden Folge 80 gg Naja jedenfalls leide ich manchmal an schlaflosen Nächten und dann kommt so was dabei raus.  
Noch was Rechtschreibefehler sind spezial Effekts. Ich benutze zwar ein Rechtschreibprogramm aber naja, falls wem die Geschichte gefällt und er sich als Beat Leser zu Verfügung stellen will „Hey" wink „Ich beiss auch nicht:D" so genug hier geht's zur Geschichte.

**2 Halbe Meter**

„Wie bitte?!" Tsunades stimme hallte durch den Raum und lies Asuma und Kakashi sich nervös am Kopf kratzen. „Ich habe mich hoffentlich verhört."

Erschrocken flogen einige Vögel, von ihrem bequemen Platz auf der Fensterbank, in den blauen Himmel.

Die Hokage stemmte die Arme auf ihren Schreibtisch und einige Blätter segelte von ihrem hohen Stapel.

„Nun ja immerhin geht es ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gut." warf der silber haarige Ninja als beschwichtigend in den Raum. Tsunade biss ihre Kiefer kräftig aufeinander und zügelte einen Moment lang ihre aufkommende Wut. Eine kleine Ader trat an ihrer Schläfe hervor.

Der große Raum in dem die _Sandaime_ ihr Büro hatte wirkte für die beiden Jonin mit einmal gar nicht mehr so groß und auch wenn Tsunade sich gerade zügelte konnte das auch jede Sekunde wieder ins Gegenteil umschlagen.

Die Tür sprang auf.

„Ich will nicht mehr warten" kam eine laute quwänglige Stimme ihr entgegen und ein laufender halber Meter mit blonden strubbel Haaren betrat den Raum.

Er steckte in einem viel zu großen T-Shirt und das Ninja Stirnband, mit dem Zeichen von Konohagakure, baumelte ihm um den Hals.

Kakashi entwich ein seufzen und Tsunade erkannte sofort wer da vor ihr stand

„Naruto." sagte sie und ihre Wut war verpufft, hatte sie doch gedacht das die beiden Jonin sich einfach nur einen miesen Scherz erlaubt hatten, weil sie eine dämliche Wetter verloren hatten, doch da stand er wirklich ein geschrumpfter Naruto er sah nicht älter als 4 aus.

Zwei Haarsträhnen vielen ihr ins Gesicht.

„Man das nervt." ihr Blick ging von Naruto zu einer andern kleine Person welche ebenfalls ein T-Shirt trug was ihm zu groß war und einen Jonin Weste, die dem Jungen mit dem schwarzen hohen Zopf bis zu dem Knien ging und auch eindeutig einige Nummern zu groß war.

„Shikamaru." Die Hokage von Konoha musste sich erst mal setzen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Leise hegte sie die kleine Hoffnung das es doch ein mieser Scherz war.

„Kannst du eigentlich auch was anderes sagen als das nervt!" keifte Naruto seinen Kameraden an welcher nur genervt sein Kopf zur Seite dreht, was die Wut des blonden nicht unbedingt milderte.

Shizune betrat kurz nach den beiden hektisch den Raum „Tut mir leid ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten." sagte sie zu den beiden Jonin welche nun ebenfalls einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatten. Ton Ton in ihrem Arm gab ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung wie das passiert ist. Wir haben uns getrennt um einen größeren Bereich abzusuchen.

Als die beiden nach 3 Stunden nicht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt aufgetaucht sind, haben wir uns auf die suche nach ihnen gemacht und sie so vorgefunden. Sich zankend darum welchen Weg sie gehen müssen um nach Hause zu kommen und in ihren viel zu großen Klamotten." gab Asuma einen kurzen Bericht und betrachtet dann Shikamaru welcher sich geweigert hatte die zu große Weste abzugeben.

Er machte sich große Sorgen um seinen ehemaligen Schüler und Freund. Den beiden ging es dem Augenschein nach zwar gut aber wer weiß wie lange?

Außerdem wollte er sein Freund wieder auf normal Größe und alter haben.

„Sie sind scheinbar wieder Kinder," führte Kakashi weiter aus „sie haben keine Erinnerungen an die letzten Jahre, sie sind impulsiv und denken nicht nach haben aber die Kräfte und Fähigkeiten ihres richtigen Alters behalten."

Der Jonin wurde unterbrochen.

„Ich will zu meine Eltern. Wo ist meine Mutter?" kam es nicht ganz so genervt von Shikamaru wie Tsunade es gewohnt war „Du hast versprochen du bringst mich zu ihr wenn wir in Konoha sind." erinnerte er Asuma an sein versprechen.

„Ich hab auch gesagt das wir mit Hokage Tsunade sprechen müssen." gab der Jonin den abgebrochen Meter zu bedenken

„Das ist nervig." kommentierte dieser.

„Das ist aber nicht der Hokage." kam es von Naruto welcher die Arme verschränkt hatte und die Worte mit felsenfester Überzeugung Tsunade entgegen schmetterte.

„Was fällt-" wollte die Sanin los poltern. doch sie unterbrach sich, Naruto wusste vermutlich nicht das der 3 Hokage gestorben war, „ich habe das Amt übernommen. Der 3te Hokage ist in den Ruhestand gegangen." sagte sie stattdessen ruhig.

„Ich will jetzt zu meiner Mom." meldet sich nun ein sehr nörgeliger Shikamaru wieder zu Wort und entlockte Asuma damit einen genervten Seufzer

„Ihr müsst beide erstmal ins Krankenhaus." sagte Tsunade mit ernsten Ton.

„Nö." kam eine klare Antwort von Shikamaru und auch Naruto schüttelte hälftig den Kopf.

„Keine Widerrede. Kakashi und Asuma werden euch begleiten."

„Vergiss es alte Schachtel." sagte Naruto und konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken wie er von Tsunade am zu großen T-Shirt am kragen gepackt wurde. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Kakashi ging da zwischen und hielt Naruto noch gerade rechtzeitig die Hand vor dem Mund ehe er wiederholen konnte was er gesagt hat „Er ist ein dummer Junge. Hokage hören sie nicht auf ihn."

Er nahm Naruto auf den Arm welcher strampelte und sich wehrte.

Es war schwer ihn fest zu halten da er für einen vierjährigen schon ganz schön viel kraft hatte.

„Wo ist Shikamaru?" kam es auf einmal von Shizune.

Das andere Kleinkind hatte den Tumult um Naruto genutzt und war verschwunden.

„Nicht schon wieder." Asuma lies frustriert die Schultern hängen.

„Schon wieder?" wollte Tsunade erst nachhaken doch bevor ihr der Jonin rede und Antwort stehen konnte fing sie wieder an zu sprechen „Findet Shikamaru und bring die beiden umgehend ins Krankenhaus.

Ich werde schon mal einige Leute dort hin Asuma Shikamarus Eltern sind beide auf einer langen Mission, es wird tage dauern sie zu kontaktieren, ich hoffe das dass nicht nötig sein wird."

Die beiden Nickten und verließen den Raum.

Tsunade seufzte frustriert und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.


	2. Mann gegen Mann

**Mann gegen Mann**

„Ich hab Hunger." Kakashi hatte Naruto draußen wieder auf den Boden gesetzt und hielt ihn nun an der Hand fest, aus Angst das dieser ihm ebenfalls abhauen könnte.  
„Ich denke ich weiß wo er hinläuft." sagte Asuma mit ruhiger Stimme, Narutos genörgel vollkommen ignorieren  
„Hey ihr da ich hab Hunger" sagte der kleine Mann nun noch etwas lauer und energischer, er zog an Kakashis Arm und zog sich an selbigen hoch um die Aufmerksamkeit endlich auf sich zu lenken. Wollten die beiden eigentlich das er verhungert?  
„Ich geh mit ihn zu Ichirakus, Nudelsuppe essen. Geh du Shikamaru suchen." sagte Kakashi und verschwand mit dem quängelden Naruto unterm Arm und einer winkenden Hand.  
Asuma steckte sich eine Zigarette in den Mund und zündete sie an während er sich auf den weg zum Haus der Naras machte.  
Er betrat das kleine Haus und fand einen deprimierten Shikamaru im Wohnzimmer sitzen.  
„Was ist los mein Freund?" sagte er mit rauchiger stimme und ging auf den Jungen zu. Er setzte sich neben ihn auf das gemütlich Sofa und betrachtet den Jungen welcher nur vor sich auf die Hände starrte  
„Sie sind nicht da." gab der kleinen von sich und Asuma konnte sehen wie er dagegen ankämpfte das sich seinen brauen Augen mit Tränen füllten.  
„Sie sind auf einer Mission." sagte der Jonin gelassen und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Aber sie haben versprochen mich nicht allen zu lassen." gab Shikamaru prompt zurück.  
Asuma horchte auf, er dachte eigentlich das Thema sei erledigt.  
Ehe der Jonin sich versehen konnte war Shikamaru von ihm weg gesprungen und hatte die Fingerzeichen fürs Schatten fesseln gemacht. Sein Schatten schlängelte sich durch einige Schatten der Möbel und Schaften es so an Asuma heranzukommen.  
Entschlossen stand das Kind dem erwachsen Mann gegenüber welcher sich keinen Millimeter rühren konnte, wie sie Tsunade schon gesagt hatten die Fähigkeiten welche Naruto und Shikamaru all die Jahre über entwickelt hatten und für welche sie hart trainiert hatten waren nicht verloren gegangen.  
Jetzt saß er da gefesselt und sah in das wütenden Gesicht von Shikamaru  
„Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?" fauchte Shikamaru wütend. Asuma konnte jedoch die Angst welche in der Stimme des Jungen mitschwang deutlich heraushören.  
Shikamaru lies eine Hand zu Asumas Chakraklingen wandern, so sehr der Jonin auch versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren es gelang ihm nicht. Das ist erstaunlich, dachte er noch kurz doch Shikamaru holte in wieder aus seinem Gedanken Gang heraus.  
„Sie haben mich noch NIE allein gelassen! Einer ist immer da" tapfer versuchte er die aufkommende Panik zu unterdrücken.  
Es Schmerzhafte Asuma seine ehemaligen Schützling so zu sehen.  
Natürlich hat er Angst. Er ist ein Kind und ich bin nur ein fremder welcher ihm irgendwelche Gerichten erzählt.  
Es ist eine schmerzliche Einsicht das Asuma diese vertrauen nach all den Jahren nun nicht mehr hat.  
„Shikamaru ich belüge dich nicht." presste er angestrengt hervor während er versuchte seine Hand davon abzuhalten mit den Chakraklingen wieder hoch zu seien Hals zu wandern,was ihm auch teilweise gelang aber viel Kraft kostete.  
„Shikamaru wir sind Freunde ich würde dich nicht belügen." Gott er konnte doch nicht alles vergessen haben.  
Asuma betrachtet diesen junger welcher da voller Panik und Zorn gegen ihn kämpfte und er konnte ihm nicht helfen. Was sollte er nur tun? Was ist nur mit dir passiert mein Freund, schoss ihm immer wieder diese frage durch den Kopf  
„Ich hab die doch erzählt das etwas mit euch passiert ist, mit dir und Naruto und das wir Freunde sind." seine Worte schien den Zorn in Shikamaru nur noch mehr anzufachen und seine Hand bewegte sich wieder gefährlich auf seinen Hals zu  
„Alles lüge. Meine Eltern würden mich nie allein lassen! Sag schon was du mit ihnen gemacht hast." fauchte Shikamaru misstrauisch, immer gut darauf bedacht das Asuma nicht merkt das er langsam außer Atem kam.  
„Okay dann hör mir zu-" er wurde ungehalten von seinem ehemaligen Schüler unterbrochen  
„Wo sind meine Eltern!"  
Asumas Hand wurde gegen seinen Willen mit der Klinge an seinen Hals gedrückt und schnitt dort leicht in das Fleisch so das es anfing zu bluten.  
Er musste schnell überlegen wie er aus dieser Situation am besten wieder raus kam, er wollte Shikamaru auf keine Fall verletzen; doch dieser würde ihn hier mit Sicherheit nicht kampflos gehen lassen, wobei er zwar die Fähigkeiten seines großen Ichs hat aber das Tai-Jutsu hatte sich wieder seinem jetzigem alter angepasst.  
Er müsste ihn einfach in einen Nahkampf zwingen.  
„Shikamaru du bist nicht doof, kombiniere doch einfach mal was alles so die letzten Tage passiert ist?" Der kleine Nara zog seine Augen zu schlitzen zusammen und musterte Asuma während er alle Informationen in seinem Kopf kombinierte und überprüfte.  
Asuma merkte wie die Schattenfesseln etwas locker  
wurden Gott sei dank auch die Aufmerksamkeitspanne eines Kindes  
Der Jonin nutzte den Moment. Mit vollem Krafteinsatz löste er sich aus dem Justsu und überrumpelte Shikamaru, welcher die Schatten in einer enorme Geschwindigkeit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer wieder auf den Hals hetzte, doch dieser zwang ihn in einen direkt Kampf.  
Mann gegen Mann, naja eher Mann gegen Kind.  
Asuma musste nur auf die Schatten achte Shikamaru war schnell aber seine Schläge waren die eines Kindes mit einem gekonnten Griff packte er den Jungen und hinderte ihn daran ihm die Schatten erneut auf den Hals zu hetzen.  
„Ich mag es nicht wenn man mir eine Klinge an den Hals hält." sagte Asuma zu den wild strampelnden Shikamaru in seinen Armen. Asuma setzte sich mit dem Jungen auf den Boden und fing an mit ruhiger und gelassener Stimme auf das strampelnde Kind in seinen Armen einzureden  
„Wenn andre Ninja spielen liegst du lieber mit Choji auf dem Dach und schaust dir die Wolken an welche dem Himmel entlang ziehen. Ihr esst dann Chips oder spielt vielleicht doch etwas Ninja aber nicht zu lange sonst könnte es ja anstrengend werden. Dein Lieblingsessen sind Algen in Essig und Miso. Du gehst manchmal heimlich in den Nara Wald und beobachtest dann die Hirsche, aber Wolken findest du trotzdem besser. Hirsche erschrecken zu schnell und sind dann unruhig Wolken strahlen immer ruhe aus." Shikamarus Bewegungen wurden langsamer während er den Worten lauschte und kamen dann ganz zum erliegen. Er werte sich nicht mehr doch Asuma hielt ihn noch eine weile so fest.  
„Asuma?" kam eine kleinlaut stimme und lies den groß gewachsen Mann etwas lächeln „Mhm?" gab dieser von sich  
„Sind wir Freunde?" Shikamaru drehte nun sein Gesicht zu seinem ehemaligen Lehre und sah ihn mit seinen braune Augen an  
„Natürlich sind wir das." sagte Asuma nur trocken und lockerte den griff um den Jungen  
„Dann vertrau ich dir?"  
Asuma nickte „Weißt du Shikamaru, ich würde dir sogar mein Leben anvertrauen." Shikamaru sah ihn einen Moment erstaunt an.  
„Wieso sind meine Eltern zusammen auf einer Mission?"  
Asuma auf den Zopf des Jungen „Weil du doch eigentlich schon älter bist und gut auf dich alleine aufpassen kannst."  
Shikamaru schwieg kurz „Also könnte beiden etwas passieren." Er sorgte sich um seine Eltern obwohl er wusste wie stark sie waren.  
Sie sollten sich langsam auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus machen, diese Minniversion konnte schließlich kein Dauerzustand sein. Ein lautes knurren unterbrach die stille welche eingetreten war. Shikamaru hielt sich den Bauch , der Hunger schaffte es die Sorgen um seine Eltern erstmals zu vertreiben und er sah Asuma welcher lächelte erwartungsvoll an  
„Na los hold dir schon was zu essen du kennst dich ja hier aus." sagte Asuma lachend und sah dem Junge hinterher welcher Richtung Küche flieste. Asuma selbst ging Richtung Haustür  
„Ich warte draußen." rief er den klirrn und scheppern zu welches aus der Küche kam.  
Seine Mutter bringt mich um wenn er was kaputt macht obwohl ich dabei war.  
Draußen steckte er die Hände in die Hosentasche und besah sich die Wolken, während er überlegte was das schrumpfen bei Shikamaru ausgelöst haben könnte. Das Tapsen von Füßen und der Geruch von Essig holten ihn wieder aus sein Gedanken. Er rümpfte etwas die Nase und sah nach unten wo Shikamaru mit einem Glas eingelegter Algen stand  
„Du isst die so?" fragte er ihn  
„Klar sind lecker." kam nur die Antwort Asuma zuckte mit den Schultern und sie machten sich beide auf den weg, welcher viel zu lange dauerte  
„Shikamaru jetzt komm." aus seiner Traumwelt geholte sah der stehen gebliebene Junge zu Asuma welcher schon einige Meter wieder weiter gegangen war. Schlimm genug das der Junge ständig in irgend eine Traumwelt abdriftete und dabei vergaß weiter zu laufen, das er während des Laufens Ass beschleunigte die schritte die er dann machte nicht wirkliche.  
Als Shikamaru bei Asuma ankam schnappt sich dieser ihn kurzer Hand auf den arm, so kamen sie wenigstens zügig voran.  
Asuma stelle nach kurzer zeit bereits zufrieden fest das Shikamaru eingeschlafen war. Was ihm ebenfalls auffiel war das die Leute, vor allen der weibliche teil der Bevölkerung ihn öfter aufmerksam musterte und ein lächeln schenkten als sonst.

Hoffe dieser Teil gefällt euch würde mich über ein kurzes FB sehr freuen :D


	3. Zwei gegen alle

**Zwei gegen alle**

Am Restaurant angekommen sah Asuma einen total genervten Kakashi sitzen und ein Naruto welcher vor Energie scheinbar übersprudelte und Kakashi etwas von seinen fabelhaften Ninjafähichkeiten erzählte.  
„Da seit ihr ja endlich." gab der Kopierninja sichtlich erleichtert von sich „Wegen dem nage ich diesen Monat am Hungertuch." er deute auf drei geleerte Suppenschüsseln. Kakashi zahlte die Rechnung und verabschiedete vom Koche.  
Vor dem Laden schnappte er sich wieder die Hand von Naruto.  
„Was ist da passiert." fragte Kakashi, Asuma und deutet auf die Stelle am Hals wo ein dünner Blutstreifen getrocknet war.  
„Eine Meinungsverschiedenheit." sagte Asuma nur kurz.  
„Ich will auch getragen werden." protestierte Naruto und zog an Kakashis Arm, er ließ sich örmlich dran hängen.  
„Komm schon alter Mann."  
Kakashi seufzte aber Lust zu diskutieren hatte er auch keine und so wie Naruto an seinem Arm hing trug er ihn eh.  
„Na komm." er nahm Naruto huckepack und zauberte ein breites grinsen auf sein Gesicht  
„Heute ist der beste Tag in meinen Leben." verkündet Naruto stolz und lautstark was Kakashi das schüchterne lächeln einer kleine Frauen Gruppe einbrachte und ein „Aach ist das niedlich." was den Kopierninja etwas die rote ins Gesicht stiegen lies.  
Sie brauchten nicht lange zum Krankenhaus von Konoha.  
Eine Schwestern erwartete sie bereits und führte sie durch einige Gänge des Krankenhauses direkt zu Tsunade. In den Raum wo sonst mehrere Partien liegen konnten waren jetzt nur zwei Betten und ein Haufen Leute aus Konoha. Die Hokage hatte scheinbar jeden kommen lassen der auch nur im entferntesten wissen könnte was mit den beiden Ninjas passiert sein könnte. Das Zimmer war sonst trist wie jedes andere Krankenhaus Zimmer.  
Naruto welcher Kakashi gerade am erzählen war wie lecker die Nudelsuppe gerade gewesen ist und das er ihn öfter dort hin mitnehmen musste, verstummte als er die ganzen Menschen sah und drückte sich etwas fester an den Jonin  
„Ihr seit spät dran."sagte Tsunade ernst und betrachte die beiden Männer.  
„Ist diesmal nicht meine Schuld." sagte Kakaschi und lächelte etwas.  
Auf Asumas Arm wurde Shikamaru nun wieder wach und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.  
„Wir werden den beiden erst mal Blut abnehmen und sie genauer Untersuchen. Setzt sie doch Bitte da auf die Trage." erklärte die Hokage das weiter vorgehen. Die versammelten Leute, hauptsächlich Vertreter der verschieden Clans beobachten die vier genau.  
„Bitte nicht."sagte Shikamaru leise in Asumas Ohr und klammerte sich fester an ihn „Es ist nicht schlimm, ich bleib auch bei dir." sagte er besänftigen und setzte ihn neben Naruto, welcher bereits ängstlich die beiden Medizinninjas ansah und den Blick nicht von ihnen abwenden konnte.  
Er wusste ja das die Leute im Dorf ihn nicht mochten aber was hatten sie denn jetzt mit ihm vor?  
Im Gegensatz zu Naruto welcher wie erstarrt war, besah Shikamaru die beiden nur kurz grimmig und dann den Rest der Leute.  
Er überlegte während er zu Naruto rutschte, er musste sie beide hier irgendwie raus bekommen, das würde er allein aber nicht schaffen.  
„Hör zu." als Naruto auf das flüstern nicht reagierte stupste er ihn leicht an um die Aufmerksamkeit des erstarrten wieder auf ihn zu lenken, „ich kann sie zum stehen bring, zumindest einen großen Teil, um die andern musst du dich kümmre klar?" entschlossen nickte Naruto und war mit einmal wieder wie ausgewechselt. Die Angst wich einer Entschlossenheit, die seines gleichen Suchte.  
„Nix da." kam es von Asuma und er Packte Shikamarus Arme auch Kakashi schnappte sich Naruto ehe er seinen Doppelgänger rufen konnte  
„Einer reicht mir von dir." böse sah der blonde zu dem Kopierninja hoch  
„Ey lass das was soll das. Die tun uns weh, du hast gesagt wir sind Freunde." protestierte der Junge laut  
„Sind wir auch darum will ich das die dich untersuchen damit es dir bald besser geht."  
auch Shikamaru versuchte sich aus dem griff von Asuma zu befreien, doch gab mit einem genervten schnauben auf.  
Einiges an guten zureden und versprechen später liesen die beiden Kinder die Untersuchungen über sich ergehen, hier und da gab es tränen doch alles in allen hielten sie sich tapfer.  
Tsunade unterhielt sich zwischen drin immer mit den Anwesende, sie diskutierten und stellten Theorien auf . Doch was mit den beiden Ninjas passiert sein könnte wusste keiner so wirklich.

„Wir haben dir gesagt lass den Jungen im Dorf, es ist zu gefährlich da draußen für ihn. Jetzt steht er Akatsuki völlig wehrlos gegen über." tadelte Koharu Tsunade welche darüber sichtlich erbost war, jedoch nichts sagte.  
Der Raum leerte sich nach und nach, einige warfen nochmal einen nähren Blick auf die beiden Jungen, was selbigen gar nicht gefiel sie es jedoch über sich ergehen lies, doch zu einem Ergebnis kam keiner.  
Asuma, Kakashi und Tsunade waren schließlich die letzten im Raum, abgesehen von den beiden Minis.  
„Wir werden erst mal die Ergebnisse abwarten."sagte Tsunade leicht enttäusche, sie hatte sich mehr erhofft, aber das wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen.  
Es klopfte und ein herein später standen Ino und Sakura im Raum mit einen Stapel Kleidung. Neugierig warfen die beiden Kunoichis einen Blick auf ihre geschrumpften Freunden, durch Tsunade wussten sie grob bescheid und da die Hokage sich gedacht hatte das die beiden Jonin es für nicht so wichtig zur erachten scheinen werden den beiden Kinder Sachen in ihrer größe anzuziehn. Drauf angesprochen würde wahrscheinlich ein Kommentar kommen wie die haben doch was an.  
„Wir haben hoffentlich ein paar passende Sachen mitgebracht."sagte Sakura und ging an den drein vorbei zu ihrem besten Freund  
„Du bist hübsch." war das erste was Naruto sagte, als Sakura ihn Musterte „du musst wissen ich weiß so was schließlich werde ich mal der vier- ich mein fünfte Hokage."  
Sakura lief etwas rot an dann erinnerte sie sich wieder das es Naruto ist und verpasste ihn eine Kopf Nuss  
„Sag mal tickst du noch ganz richtig?! Denkst du nur weil du geschrumpft bist kannst du auf klein und niedlich machen?!"  
Kakashi schritt schnell ein um die Situation zu klären.  
Armer Naruto; schoss es ihm nur durch den Kopf  
„Sakura er kennt dich nicht es ist wirklich als wenn er 4 Jahre wäre also sei bitte etwas nachsichtiger mit ihm" sagte Kakashi ruhig und beschwichtigend.  
Die Wut der junge Kunoichi verschwand schnell und schlug in Scharm und Sorge um.  
Naruto hielt sich den Schmerzende Kopf und schluchzte etwas vor sich hin was wie nur nett sein klang  
„Ach Naruto." sagte sie mit schlechtem Gewissens und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.  
Doch dann faste sie sich ein Herz und drängelte sich an Kakashi vorbei und ging vor Naruto in die Knie so das sie auf Augenhöhe waren  
„Tut mir leid Naruto ich hab es nicht so gemeint." sagte sie entschuldigend zu ihm und drückte ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Was Naruto beruhige; ihm aber von Shikamaru ein BAH PFUI einbrachte „Jetzt bist du vergiftet, hau bloß ab von mir."sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge angeekelt und rutschte von Naruto weg.  
„Du hast doch keine Ahnung." keifte dieser  
„Natürlich komm mir nicht zu nah du Idiot." sagte Shikamaru und rutschte noch weiter weg stück weg, direkt in die arme von Ino  
„Shika komm ma wieder runter ." meinte die blonde nur lässig und packte den Jungen welcher von ihr wegrutschen wollte, „so jetzt aber raus aus den großen Sachen hier wir haben euch extra was mitgebracht." Shikamaru sah hilfesuchend zu Asuma welcher nur mit den schultern zuckte  
„Mädchen sind nervig." kommentierte er die Aktion und stieg von der Trage.  
Er zog die zu großen Sachen aus; Naruto tat es ihm nach und sie zogen beide die Mitgebracht Sachen an. Naruto bekam von Sakura ein Olive grünes T-Shirt mit einem hell grünen Konohazeichen auf dem Rücken. Passend dazu hatte Sakura einen braune Hose ausgesucht, welche ihm jedoch einige nummern zu groß war, Sakura kremmpelte die Beine um und zog einen Schnur durch die Hosenschlaufen damit die Hose hielt bei den Schuhen hatte sie die richtige Größe erwischt.  
Shikamaru hatte ein schwarze T-Shirt erhalten wo in rot das Zeichen von Konoha drauf war und trug einen dunkel kurze Jeans Shorts. Die Schuhe die Ino im gebracht hatte lies er jedoch aus da sie ihm zu klein waren.  
Er wollte nach der Weste greifen doch Ino hatte bereit die zu großen Sachen vom Boden aufgesammelt.  
„Gib mir die Weste." sagte er etwas grimmig.  
„Die ist dir doch viel zu groß, du fällst nur hin wenn du sie trägst." ohne groß weiter zu diskutieren hielt Ino die Weste fest und wollte sich an Asuma, Tsunade und Kakashi wende, Shikamaru wirkte zwar okay aber der Zustand das er ein Kind war beunruhigte sie doch etwas.  
Doch sie konnte sich nicht umdrehen  
„Was zum Teufel." erst jetzt bemerkte sie das Shikamaru sie in seinem Schattenjutsu hatte und sie Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zu ging.  
Er bewegte die Hand in der Ino die Weste hielt und überreicht sie sich selbst  
„Dankeschön." sagte er grimmig und nahm sie entgegen, bevor er sein Hiden auflöste lies er die Schatten Ino noch vorne ziehen, welche sich natürlich gegen diesen Zug mit aller Kraft wehrte und versuchte nach hinten zu gehen.  
Als Shikamaru nun sei Jutus mit einmal löste und der Zug nach vorn fehlte plumpste Ino nach hinten auf den Boden.  
„Shikamaru." knurrte sie wütend, doch Shikamaru zog sich nur die Weste über und streckte die die Zunge heraus „Na warte du kleiner-" doch noch bevor sie ausgesprochen hatte stand Asuma vor ihr und reichte ihr die Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen mit einem sanften lächeln auf den Lippen  
„Lass in Ino." Der Wutanfall der junge Kunoichi verflog und die Sorge kehrte wieder zurück.  
Tsunade hatte die ganze Aktion gespannt verfolgt. Jetzt wusste sie was Kakashi und Asuma meinten das die beiden noch ihre Fähigkeiten besaßen.  
Ein zupfen am Tuch der zwölf Elitewächtern lies Asuma wieder zu Shikamaru schauen  
„Ich hab Hunger." sagte dieser etwas gequält und Asuma bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, natürlich konnte das was sich der Knirps ausgesucht hatte ihn nicht wirklich richtig satt gemacht haben.  
„Ich hol dir gleich was, einen Moment noch." Von dem Jungen kam ein schnauben und er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden „Wie nervig." mit dem Satz entlockter er Ino und Asuma ein kleines lächeln, weswegen wusste er nicht und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Shikamaru spielte lieber an der Weste herum zupfte sie zu recht und klopfte etwas Schmutz von ihr ab  
„Ich will auch so ein!" kam es protestierend von Naruto „Und ich hab Hunger." fügte er hinzu. Kakashi verdreht die Augen zum Glück war er dieses Nervenpaket gleich los.  
War es fies so was zu denken? Gott und wieso hatte er schon wieder Hunger?  
„Kakashi." quängelte Naruto rum weil der Mann nicht reagiert  
„Ihr bekommt hier bestimmt gleich was zu essen." beschwichtigter er Naruto  
„Asuma holt Shikamaru was und was ist mit der Weste ?"  
Tsunade räusperte sich „Ihr könnt die beiden nicht hier lasse, wir sind kein Kinder Auffanglager, sie wirken gesund und würden die Schwestern und Pfleger nur von wichtiger Arbeit abhalten."  
Asuma und Kakashi starrten die Hokage mit großen Augen an.  
Meinte sie das ernst? Nein das konnte sie nicht ernsthaft meinen. Naruto war anstrengt er brauchte wenigstens etwas Pause von diesem Energiebünde.  
„Tsunade" setzte er an doch diese winkte nur ab „Keine wieder rede." Damit verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer gefolgt von Sakura, die beiden würden heute eine lange Nacht vor sich haben und einiges an Büchern studieren.  
Naruto hatte sich inzwischen vor Shikamaru gehockt und versuchte ihn zu überreden ihm die Weste zu geben  
„Vergiss es! Außerdem nervst du." Der Blondschopf plusterte bei den Worten die Backen auf „Ahhh sag mal kannst du auch noch was anderes sagen als du nervst? Du blöder Meckerkopf!"  
Shikamaru blieb gelassen er hatte keine Lust zu streiten, der Tag war heute war schon anstrengen genug gewesen. Naruto schien das jedoch nur noch mehr anzustacheln  
„Na warte du-" doch bevor er sich auf Shikamaru stürzen konnte packte Kakashi sein T-Shirt „Beruhige dich Naruto." sagte er gelassen doch den erfolge den seine Worte schon beim Älteren nicht immer erzielten, verfehlten hier gänzlich ihre Wirkung.  
„Asuma gehen wir was essen?" kam es von Shikamaru, Naruto völlig ignorierend, im wissen das dieser sich darüber nur noch mehr aufregte.  
Asuma musste leicht etwas über diese Situation schmunzele da es ihn doch sehr an die Situation erinnerte als die beiden frisch von der Akademie kamen.  
Auch das Gefühl das Shikamaru genau wusste das er mit der völligen Ignoranz Naruto noch mehr zur Palme brachte würde er nicht los.  
Klasse das konnte ja noch was werden.  
Ino beobachtete die ganze Szene ebenfalls belustigt. So viel verändert schien sich ihr Freund und Teamkollege nicht zu haben.  
Nachdem Kakashi es geschafft hatte Naruto zu beruhigen indem er ihm morgen nochmal Nudelsuppe essen zu gehen, verließen die drei das Krankenhaus, die Sonne ging bereits unter.  
Und tauchte das Dorf in ein warmes orange.  
Naruto und Shikamaru liefen voraus während die andern drei Ninjas hinten an blieben.  
„Sensei Asuma?" kam es nach einer Zeit des Schweigens wo jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing von der blonden Kunoichi. Der schwarzhaarige Ninja sah kurz zu seiner Schülerin und gab ein dumpfes Mhm von sich als Zeichen seiner Aufmerksamkeit  
„Werden die beiden wieder, naja normal?" krank konnte man sie schließlich nicht nennen  
„Ibiki ist mit einem ANBU Trupp zu der stelle aufgebrochen wo wir die beiden gefunden haben und sucht nach Information die vielleicht helfen sie." Asuma warf einen wehmütigen Blick auf die beiden Kinder welche sich gerade versuchten gegenseitig zu fangen.  
Sie mussten einfach etwas finden was das sie wieder normal wurden. Natürlich ging es ihnen nicht schlecht aber wirklich gut vermutlich auch nicht.  
„Bohr geil." mit diesen Ausruf blieb Naruto vor einem Süßichkeitenladen stehen. Shikamaru trat neben ihn und sein leicht gelangweilter blick weil Naruto aufgehört hatte zu spielen hellte sich auf.  
Der Landen war hell erleuchtet und in den gläsernen Schaufenster reiten sich die verschiedensten Köstlichkeiten. Von bunten runden reisen lollis in Regenbogenfarben welche wie Blumen dekoriert wurden, über Schokoladen Figuren hin zu einer reihen verschiedener Bonbons. Alles war am funkeln  
„Bohr schau mal." Naruto zeigte auf ein Hasen welcher aus weichem Mausspeck gemacht wurde und auf seinen Hinterpfoten stand und sich gegen die Scheibe lehnte, so als ob er versuchen wollte sich dem Besuchern entgegen zu strecken.  
„Schau mal da." sagte ein Shikamaru und zeigte nach oben wo auf einer Art Ast verschienden Vögel saßen einige aus Weingummi, in den Schönsten Farben an leuchten, und andere aus Schokolade, ganz detailreich.  
„Hey kuck mal da drin." Naruto hatte sein Gesicht gegen die Scheibe gedrückt, einen kurzen blick auf sein freund werfend tat er es ihm gleich und entdeckte sofort was Naruto meinte im laden stand ein Plastik Roboter gefüllt mit Bonbons, er war fast so groß wie Naruto was das stauen nur noch größer machte.


End file.
